Every Morning With You Is Great
by darkgirl3
Summary: Every morning that they wake up beside each other is a great morning since they don't get as much time together lately.


**Title: Every Morning With You Is Great**

 **Category: Hawaii Five-0**

 **Characters: Catherine and Steve**

 **Summary: Every morning that they wake up beside each other is a great morning since they don't get as much time together lately.**

 **Status: Complete**

 **AN: I own nothing. Set in season 2 after the second episode.**

 **AN2: I have been watching Hawaii Five-0 lately on DVD. Thanks to Bday present and finding them online. I am really enjoying them. Steve and Catherine are my favorite couple on there. They are just great together. First story in almost a year just in a different category.**

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

Catherine was lying on the couch when Steve walked into the house. He had known that she would be at his place. She had called when he hadn't been here when she got in. He had planned on picking her up, but he had gotten wrapped up in a kidnapping case along with being assigned somebody knew to his team. He wasn't going to just go with trusting Lori as fast as he had the others. They had had his back through the last year and especially the two weeks prior.

He walked over to the couch and gently picked Catherine up carrying her to his bedroom. There was no way he was going to let her sleep on the couch all night. He smiled when her head rolled snuggling into him more. He had missed her while she had been gone. When he was on missions it hadn't been as bad because he had to stay focus on what he was doing. Now that he was running Five-0 he hadn't seen her as much and it felt different. He worried about her even though he knew she was trained to take on a lot. They had each other's backs in the trenches and came out of it in the end.

He had wondered why Danny hadn't insisted on staying when he brought him home after he was cleared of the Governor's murder the week before. When he had walked in the house she had been waiting on him. It had been the best seven days off he'd gotten in a while. It was defiantly the best thing to come home to after being stuck in the prison for a week.

He had thought about the things he would miss if he didn't get out of there. Catherine was the first person on the list followed by the rest of his team who were his Ohana now. He had told Danny not to let her come to the prison the first time he saw his partner. He refused to let Catherine see him there, but she had been there waiting for him that night. She had been dressed in one of his button down shirts and nothing else. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he still didn't know how he had gotten lucky.

Steve kept replaying that memory in his mind when she couldn't be there with him at night. She had not let him move from the bed unless it had been necessary. He hadn't complained though because having Catherine, as his nurse for seven whole days had been what the doctor ordered so to speak. She was the only thing that could make what he'd gone through better.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

Catherine woke up feeling the softness of Steve's mattress under her and knew he had brought her to bed when he got home. She had tried her best to stay awake, but had lost the battle after a long day. She turned onto her right side finding Steve still asleep beside her. She noticed that the clock said it was almost seven, but she also knew that it wouldn't be going off. When she stayed over she always got him to play hooky from his morning routine.

She laid her head on his chest moving her finger over some of the scars that he had. She had been there when he had gotten some of them, after for some of the others, but she always found herself mapping them out. She moved her finger to the one at his waistline where Victor Hess had stabbed him. She knew from seeing Steve in the field that he wouldn't stop until he got what he needed or the person. She was just thankful that for once the person hadn't been a cold-blooded person. She knew that the man had killed his dad, but he spared Steve helping him escape.

She loved the man lying beside her, they hadn't said the words, but he showed her all the time how he felt. She gave that love back to him as well because a life without Steve wasn't one she wanted to live in. They hadn't labeled their selves boyfriend or girlfriend, but that was what they were if somebody was taking note. They always told others they weren't, but it was more so they couldn't be used against each other if they were taken hostage. At least, that was what she told herself for why she still didn't say it.

Getting Danny's call about Steve being arrested and framed for murder had shocked her. She had made him tell her everything that he had known. Steve had gotten lucky his dad had put that camera in the Governor's office. She knew that he would probably still be stuck there now if it weren't for that help from the grave. It scared her to think of that because Steve was a hero not a murderer. He had killed to save lives and protect others, nothing less of that.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

Steve opened his eyes watching Catherine not moving so she wouldn't notice he was awake yet. He liked watching her when she thought he wasn't. She did the same thing sometimes. "I know you're awake, Commander," she grinned before looking up into his eyes. She got a smile back before a morning kiss, "You should know you can't get one by me," she deepened the kiss moving her hand over his side.

Steve moved his hand under her shirt pushing it up as his hand found its way to her breast. He ran his thumb over the nipple making her moan and getting her mouth to open up. She battled with his tongue with her own wrapping her arms around his neck as he rolled her over. She enjoyed the morning wake up calls that she got from him or gave him.

"I have gotten by you twice that I know of," he couldn't help, but smirk remembering the drills that their team had run when he was still in the Navy and not the reserves. She had figured out his moves after those two times though, which she reminded him of now. She also wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over so she was on top. She pinned his hands down onto the bed kissing him again.

"I think I am going to win here too," she said working on the buttons on the shirt she had on. He tried to help her, but she smacked his hands away, "No you don't, I'm in charge here, you just watch," she put his hands back on the bed promising to tie them down if he moved them again.

"You wouldn't dare," he was tempted to do it just to find out if she would, but he would hold off for now. He knew that she would do just what she threatened to do. He had witnessed her following through on some of them in and out of the bed. He kept his hands on the bed watching her unbutton her shirt before tossing it on the floor. He couldn't wait to kiss every inch of her he could get to.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

Catherine didn't even respond because she knew that he already had his answer from times passed. She leaned down kissing him before kissing her way down his body. She kissed as much as she could from her spot before sliding farther down wanting to be able to feel everything with her lips first. She smiled at the pleasure she was inflicting on him.

The sounds that were coming from him were the second best thing she loved about him. She had fallen in love with him because she could see those little parts that didn't come out much at all. His smile was on that list too, the one that went up to his eyes. His laugh was another along with many more things that were starting to show now that he had his new Ohana now. They were taking down those walls that he'd built up around him when his mom died.

While thinking about these things she hadn't stopped forming her trail of kisses back up his body. However, she had forgotten her no touching rule and found herself on her back before she had a chance to stop him. "Steve," she let out a laugh knowing he wasn't patient sometimes. Okay, she was sure it was more that sometimes. Patience was something he was never good at and probably wouldn't be either.

She let him have his victory watching him return the kisses she had given his body. She moaned arching up running her fingers through his hair. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue found her clit sucking it into his mouth. She sometimes teased him asking if he had been trained in pleasuring a woman too. He'd always reply that she had been the one to do that.

She wanted to buck against him, but he was holding her hips so she couldn't. However, his mouth moved farther down as his tongue slid inside of her. She closed her eyes letting her head fall back onto the pillow. She gripped the sheets trying to not to shout, but being quiet was never something she was good at in the bedroom. She was just glad that nobody was staying there this time for her to run into later.

Steve smiled looking up watching Catherine before taking hold of her clit again. He slid two of his fingers into her causing her to buck as he stroked against her g-spot. He went slow drawing out her pleasure, as the sounds coming from her got louder. He moved back up her body taking her nipple into his mouth pulling on it as he sucked. He could tell she was right on the edge, just needing a little push. He moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment, quickening his fingers.

Catherine tossed her head from side to side before his name came tearing from her lips. She saw that smile she'd thought about earlier just before he claimed her lips with his on. She whimpered wrapping her arms around his body as he moved over top of her. She bit down on his bottom lip as he slid into her claiming her body before she had even stopped riding the waves he'd just sent her on.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

He didn't move after he had buried his self inside of her body feeling her walls clamping around him as her orgasm still moved through her body. He knew that everybody thought he was born without a fear gene, but it wasn't true. He was scared of a few things and Catherine was on top of that list. Having her get hurt or cause her pain was what he feared when it came to her. He had seen it happen before, but he hoped he didn't have to again.

Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist, which got his attention back to the present. He kissed her before he started moving in and out of her body slowly. Right now he didn't want to go fast, he wanted to savor this moment. She didn't try and speed him up or take control. Catherine knew what he was doing, she'd done it before too. She held onto him not wanting to let go as they moved together in union.

She moaned as he sucked at her pulse making sure that there would be a mark there later. She let her legs drop running her hands over his back wanting to touch him everywhere she could. He picked up the pace slightly after repositioning his self. She cried out as he hit against her g-spot with every thrust he was making now.

She was meeting him with every thrust, as the slow and steady pace was lost with the need for release as it built between them. She wrapped her legs around him again before using her own strength and skills flipping them over so he was below her again. She took his hands in hers intertwining their fingers as she lifted herself up before coming back down onto him.

Steve closed his eyes letting out his own moans as she took control. He could feel the start of his own orgasm starting. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew she was right on the edge too.

"Open your eyes," Catherine stopped moving clamping down firmly on his cock getting his attention. She smiled when his eyes opened looking up at her, she wanted to watch him as he fell apart with her. She pulled off of him before slamming back down. He was watching her fuck herself on him as he took hold of her hips. He helped her move up and down twice more before they were both cumming.

Their names tore from each other's mouths as the orgasm took over rushing through their bodies. She leaned down kissing him as he rolled them onto their sides. He moved his hand over her back down to her bottom pulling her as close as he could get her. She copied his actions finding his mouth needing to feel as much of him as she could.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

The next time that the couple woke up the sun was coming in through the window. They were still entangled in each other, as close to being one as they could get. "Good morning," she didn't even open her eyes as she greeted him brushing her nose against his.

"It's defiantly a good morning," he didn't want to move from the bed with her beside him. "Every morning with you here is a great morning, Cath,"

She let out a happy sigh, because she was thinking the same thing. Every time she got to wake up beside him was perfect. It was the biggest thing she missed when she was shipped out. She knew that there was a chance in about a month she would be doing just that, but she didn't want to ruin this now. The last time she had gotten orders to go for more than couple weeks here or there he had been with her. They had both been on the mission, which had been before he found Victor's brother.

One day she wanted to be able to wake up next to him every single day. He was the only guy she could see in that future of her being a retired Navy Lieutenant. "I have to agree," she finally replied looking into his eyes. She had told him once that she felt safe in his arms. It was one of the places she still felt safe even after all the things that she had gone through in her career.

"I'm glad we agree on something because you never did agree to spend the weekend with me," he said kissing her moving his hands over her body. He was hoping to catch her off guard, which was hard.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

Catherine was kissing him back not expecting to be retaliated against, but the moment he knew she was distracted he started tickling her. "Steve, you are dead," she squealed trying to move out of his reach. She knew how to get her own revenge because she wasn't the only ticklish one. She had him down after a few return tickles when she went to retreat. She was almost out of the bed when he grabbed her again. He moved both arms around her pulling her back against his chest falling back on the bed.

"No so fast, Lieutenant, your Commander wants another word," it was easy getting her turned around, but she was slick letting him think he had won again. He didn't have a chance when she moved her hand down taking hold of his cock.

"I think that somebody else wants a word with me, but I'm going to need some breakfast first," Catherine smiled down at him sliding her hand up and down his shaft. "Then, Commander, we can talk about what this Lieutenant might be doing with you," she kissed him between each word, but on a different part of his body. She had his attention and the moans that were escaping proved that. She waited till he closed his eyes before she got off the bed.

"Catherine," he growled out watching her go towards the bedroom door. He could hear her laughing as she made her way downstairs. He shook his head letting out his own laugh before finding his pants so he could join her downstairs. He was going to try and finish what they'd started the week before. They still had a few more places to mark by having hot sex on.

 **SC SC SC SC SC SC SC**

 **The End**


End file.
